Meeting the Family
It was summer break down at Ever After, which Amorette thought was the perfect chance for Jaiden to meet her family back at her home on Olympus. Retta pressed the doorbell and the two waited. "Butterfly, are you sure this is a good idea for me?," Jaiden didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified meeting Amorette's family. I mean, why shouldn't he be worried? He was meeting her girlfriend's family. Her all-power, godly family that lives in the clouds. Child of the Jabberwocky or not, him and Juniper still feel fear like any normal person. But they don't really show it to most people. But Retta has wanted this for a long time and if it makes her happy, then Jaiden was fine with it. "Oh don't worry, Jai," her soothing voice always found a way to calm his nerves, "they'll love you just like I do." She laced her hand into his pale one. The white marble door opened and revealed a woman in her mid-to-late 30s with dirty blonde hair, the same brown eyes that Amorette. She was wearing a white blouse and a yellow pencil skirt. Amorette squealed and hugged the woman, who hugged her back. "Hedone!" The woman named Hedone laughed at Retta. "Oh, I've missed you, Amorette!" She looked over her little sister's shoulder and saw Jaiden. "And who are you?" "This is Jaiden Wocky, my boyfriend." Jaiden should be proud that he can be called Amorette's boyfriend, but it felt different this time. Probably because they aren't in Ever After anymore. "Oh, so you're the infamous boyfriend she likes to talk about." Amorette laughed nervously while blushing, "Hedone, don't." The older goddess rolled her eyes, "Alright. Come in you two." Amorette never talked about her house. She always said that she didn't like to talk about it. Now Jaiden saw why. She lived in a huge, marble palace. The main room's ceiling was so high that he couldn't see it. He had never seen so much white marble. "Hedone! Who was that at the door?" A large, booming voice echoed in the room. A man with long, black, hair came to the main room. He was lean and also had ebony black butterfly wings attached to his back. He laid his eyes on the two teens. "Is that my little niece?" He smiled. "Hey, Uncle Anthos. Oh, this is my boyfriend Jaiden." Anthos walked up to Jaiden and grabbed his hand to shake it. "Pleasure to meet you, Jaiden. Anthos, god of unrequited love and one of Amorette's three uncles." Jaiden silently gulped but still shook the god's hand. "Pleasure to meet you, sir." "So what are you doing back here?" Anthos asked Amorette. "I wanted everyone to meet Jaiden. Is Dad in his office?" "He is, but I'd recommend having Jaiden here meet everyone else first before meeting your father. Your mother is in the gardens, sweetheart." Anthos told Amorette. Psyche was in the gardens, but she was with her in-laws Ares and Aphrodite. None of them were really paying attention when the two teens walking through the gardens. Speaking of the gardens, the luxurious green was almost an eye sore for Jaiden as he's never used to this much green. The young Jabberwocky had to reach out and touch a scrub for assurance that all of this was real. "Retta, baby!" One of the three gods finally noticed the two (or more rather Amorette); it was who Jaiden presumed was her mother Psyche. As she walked down the gazebo, not caring about her pearly white dress having grass stains, Jaiden noticed how similar Amorette was to her mother. Same face, same eyes, even Psyche's brown and black butterfly wings were the same designed as his butterfly's. "Mom!" Amorette flew to her mother and gave her a bear hug. "Sweetheart, has been a year in the mortal world already?" "There's my granddaughter!" Amorette then hugged Ares, who got out of his seat to hug her with Aphrodite following foot. Ares examined her face, "Another year with those mortals and you're as beautiful as your mother." He suddenly got hit on the head by something before adding on, "and your grandmother of course." Aphrodite went over to Jaiden, "If it isn't the boy who stole my sweet granddaughter's heart!" She squealed to mainly herself (as she is the goddess of love). "Pleasure to meet you all." Jaiden politely said to the gods, espically since two of them are one-sixth of the Twelve Olympians. "For a mask-wearing, bullying Jabberwocky, you are a sweet little boy for my grandbaby." Jaiden couldn't help but blush at the beauty goddess words. "Thank you, miss." Ares laughed and wrapped his scarred, tan arm around Jaiden. "I never thought that Retta would like someone like you, Jaiden. A Jabberwocky no less! My sons have seen you and your sister work." Amorette cleared her throat; she clearly didn't want to talk about the bullying. After meeting Ares, Aphrodite, and Psyche, they went to Eros's office. Jaiden didn't a chance to meet Demios and Phobos because they were working. He was a little nervous meeting Eros. Amorette knocked on the door and waited to hear a faint. "Enter." The white door opened and showed a softly lit room with a man sitting behind a desk. Eros's straight black hair, snowy white wings, and blood-red eyes were the only things that were visible by the god. "Daddy!" Retta ran to her father for what seemed like the fourth time today. "My dear baby, you actually came to visit." He hugged her with a soft smile on his face. He didn't seemed like a monster like people say he is, Jaiden thought. Then again, Retta said her parents, especially Eros, spoiled her and some of her siblings rotten. "Honey, who is this boy?" His eyes glowed bright red and his voice was laced with poison. "Oh, this is my boyfriend. (not done) Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction